


{MCYT ONESHOTS} -• Fluff + Lime only•-

by Betapop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oneshot, YouTubers - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betapop/pseuds/Betapop
Summary: • Oneshots i'll randomly write at times. No smut | lemon, cos theres already too much of those- these are for the people who want just wholesome and cute stories! There are NO minor ships here, if any creators are  uncomfortable with any of these topics or stories, I will gladly take it down.This fanfic has platontic and romantic ships. •|| {Romantic♡} Ships in this fanfic: ||Dreamnotfound (DNF)KarlnapKarlnapityWilbur x Jared (Jarbur / Wilred)Sapwasfound (SWF)maybe | Dreamnap✖︎•••••••••✖︎|| {Platontic☆} Ships in this fanfic: ||DreamnobladeTommy x Tubbo (Tombo)SkephaloDundy (Drundy)•Anyways, enjoy this heck of a fanfic :)•《Fanfic Goals:》100 Reads: ✅
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot/Jared
Kudos: 59





	1. 〔♧〕IMPORTANT (Read)

So hello! This is the author here, and i would like to clerify a few things, i didnt make clear in the description.

First off, my english is okay, it is my main language, i just suck at it. Please correct me if i make any major spelling errors. 

Second, the tags before the titles. At the beginning of each chapter | story, it will be a "〔＿〕" right before. That shows what type of story it'll be. This one has a clover, meaning that its an authors note, or message. A heart means a romantic story, and star means a platonic story. 

Third, this is my 1st-ish fanfic, but definitely my first oneshot, and I would appreciate any story ideas in the comments! (But, im not taking requests, sorry.)

Last few things, I ship the personas, and not the actual people. (for example, i dont ship clay x george, but ship dream x georgenotfound.) Any hate comments wont be deleted, but answered appropriately. This does not mean to go randomly hating on any of my stories, though.

If any content creator is suddenly uncomfortable with any (romantic) ships, please tell me in the comments and i'll take the story / stories down.

If you have any questions, DM Betapop#5005 on discord. Thank you, and enjoy the fanfic! :)


	2. 〔♡〕Karlnap • Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap doses off while doing homework, into a pleasant dream.

•Sapnaps POV, Third Person•

Sapnap sits at his desk in his messy room. On the desk are wild pages of homework, or other resources he got online and printed. The rest of his room is pretty wild too, with an unmade bed, papers and clothes everywhere. 

While struggling to do his homework, Sapnap finds himself dozing, into a quite relaxing dream.

This dream, is quite simple. He lays in the sun, with Karl holding his hand on a beach. Just listening to the waves, kids playing with sand, feeling the breeze of the wind softly touching his skin, with Karl being so close was so relaxing. He wish it could stay like this forever.

Randomly, Sapnap decided to hug Karl. Why? Just because. He had the sudden urge to. He went closer to Karl, and hugged him. Karl embraced him, letting the hug turn into a soft cuddle. It was amazing. 

Him and Karl sit like that for a long time, a dream that feels so real— which Sapnap wish could happen all the time. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. He slowly woke up to the soft sounds of his boyfriend asking him to wake up.

"Karl..?" Sapnap said, with a low and sleepy voice.

"Hey sappy. Had a good dream again?"

Sapnap slowly nods his head. The drowsiness he felt in his dream must have carried over to real life. Yawning, he says, "Karllll, can we cuddle please..?"

Karl lets out a small giggle, before saying, "Sure, but after you finish your homework."

Sapnap lets out a groan, and continues to do his homework, waiting for the cuddles that come after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to say ty for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! :)  
> ily guys! <3


	3. 〔♡〕Dreamnotfound • Cozy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is bored at 2am, and George is still awake.

•Dream POV, Third Person•

Dream turns his head at the time on his computer, which is lighting up the entirety of his and George's shared room. 2:45am. He softly turned to the side, seeing George editing one of his new videos. He whispers into George's ear, "Hi" and George quickly jumps up, as if he just came back to reality. He whispers "Dream!" as he softly punches Dreams shoulder, and continues to edit his video.

While George was editing his video, Dream was playing Minecraft while petting Patches. Every few minutes you could hear a soft purr, coming from the cat. He wondered what would happen if he just layed on George. He wouldn't mind it right? He started to crawl over to where George was sitting, and sat next to him.

"Hey gogy!" Dream whispered, to not wake up Patches, who was now asleep. 

"What do you need, Dream?" George responded in an obvious, sarcastic "leave me alone" voice.

"Plop." He said as he flopped down on George's lap, looking directly at the boy.

"Dream! What are you doing?" He says, flustered.

"Im laying on your lap" Dream says, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Dream, if you wanted to snuggle you could have just asked." George says softly.

Dream giggles, and slowly gets up. "Okay, can we then?"

George sighs, and says, "Sure, you big goofball."

George crawls on Dreams lap, and peacefully sits down. They both continue to hug, cuddle, and enjoy each others company. Eventually, they both fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ty for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed or want more! I write a lot, so yeah! 
> 
> If you'd want more content quicker, then read this on wattpad! I write the chapters on those first, so you can see it before everyone else on ao3 :)
> 
> (the title is the same on wattpad then on this one, and my wattpad is Betapop101)


	4. 〔☆〕Sapwasfound • Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George got a fever, and doesnt want to admit he needs help.
> 
> TW: Angst..? A teeny tiny bit.

•George POV; Third Person•

Its around morning time. George wakes up to a bright beam of sunlight and a strike of pain as he starts to get up. He does his normal morning routine, convincing himself that its just a small cold. He starts to walk into the kitchen, where he sees his two roommates sitting down at the island, having breakfast. 

"Good morning, guys." George croaks.

"Hey Georgie!" "Good morning, sleepy head!" As the two both smile at George.

George gets a look from Dream, who obviously could tell somethings wrong with him. Crap. 

"Hey, George, you okay? Your looking paler then you usually are." Dream says, with a quite worried look on his face, forming into a frown.

"Yeah Dream im fine-" Suddenly, he had a coughing fit. What great timing.

"Hey Georgie, if your sick or somethin-" Sapnap starts saying, only to get cut off by George saying, "Im okay, god!" And storming off to their shared room.

George sits down on his bed, and sighs. Its not like he doesnt want their help, he just doesnt want to be babied, which they usually do when hes sick. He knows he could get a bit, "lazy" when hes sick, sure, but that doesnt mean he cant do anything for himself.

He sits on his bed, soaked in sweat, scrolling down twitter for a good 10 minutes. Suddenly he hears a door crack open. He quickly jumps up and looks at his two worried roommates.

"George-" Dream starts saying.

"Dream, Sapnap, Im fine okay? Its just a little cold or something. I'll get over it."

Sapnap sighs, while him and Dream walk to George's bed, and sit on the ends.

"George, Its okay to need help sometimes, and I know, we may baby you at times, but we just want whats best for you, okay? Now if you really dont want our help, then okay. We understand, but please dont block us out so easily." Sapnap says carefully and softly, making sure he understands.

"I-i know, but.." He wants their help so bad, but he doesnt want to sound desperate..

"George, you want our help, dont you?" Dream says softly.

George nods his head. He needed it. He could barely move.

"Well, Dream could you get the thermometer?" Sapnap says, while letting George rest on his chest.

"Oh, sure sap." Dream says as he walks out the room.

George appreciates his friends so much, even if they could be a bit stupid at times..

"I got it!; And some painkillers too." Dream says, walking back into the room.

While Sapnap checks his tempeture, he hugs Sap a bit more, saying "thank you" through actions. 

"Oh, your welcome Georgie. Anything to help our shortie!" Sapnap teases. Dream, of course starts weezing, and even George could find himself giggling. A moment of light-hearted fun, and laughter, one of those moments you wish could last forever.

"Hey, maybe I could cook some chicken noodle soup." Sapnap says.

"You? Cooking? Last time you tried to cook, the food almost cought on fire!" Dream says, with a joking voice.

"At least it didnt!" Sapnap replies.

George giggles. He loves to see his friends get into pointless arguments, like this. He finds it hilarious.

"Hey Sapnap, your hogging gogy all to yourself." Dream says, as Sapnap strokes through Georges hair.

"Pfffft, Dream, you can come closer if you'd like." George says, sleepily.

"Bro cuddles? No homo?" Sapnap says excitedly.

"Sure, why not." George says, followed by a giggle.

"Well, i wish i could come to your platonic love, but i have to go cook for you two idiots."

"Your missing out big time, then!" Sapnap says, with a giggly tone.

"Well, you guys enjoy, ill be back in a few minutes!" Dream says, walking out of the room.

George looks up at Sapnap, "Hey Nick? Like, really, thank you. You and Dream mean the world to me. I dont know what i'd do without you guys."

Sapnap gives a light, warm smile to George. "Of course man! I dont know what i'd do without you guys, either. We basically stick like glue."

George smiles back, before saying, "Yeah, we do." And dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and have some ramen 🍜 :)


	5. A/N || NOT A CHAPTER

Im putting this on a hiatus, cos i havent been having any ideas— please leave in the comments what i should write! :)


End file.
